farversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Age of Expansion
The Age of Expansion was a period where the once-minor species known as Humanity rose up within their own sector and began extending rapidly throughout space. This period of time is marked by rapid human expansion across the local civilizational cluster as caused by a tense race between two major human factions, setting the tone for this period as well as sowing the seeds of the future collapse of mankind. During this period, many alien species that were once home to the Aries sector were displaced and others were utterly destroyed. The Age of Expansion set into motion many future events, such as the formation of the Tau Coalition and the development of the devastating weapons that are banned under the Omega Accords. It was also indirectly responsible for the current proliferation of human factions all over the Aries Sector and even into the Taurus Sector. Preliminary Expansions Much of the history of the Age of Expansion has been lost to time. However, it is known that by the end of the 21st Century, humanity had effectively colonised much of their home Solar System. It was only after the dawn of the 22nd Century, however, that Humanity began to make greater strides in space colonisation. With the population problem on Earth spiralling out of control, especially in the impoverished-yet-advanced nations in what was known as South America, the leaders of Humanity's many factions decided to embark on a theoretical expansion into the nearby Alpha Centauri system. What happened next is not well known, but by the mid-22nd Century, Humanity had a small cluster of productive colonies. During this time, however, peace did not last. While the colonies were isolated and peaceful, the various factions on Earth began World War III, which culminated in the dissolving of the United Nations and the forming of two main power blocs, as well as numerous smaller powers and single nations. These were the Central Pact, which seems to have consisted of the Middle East and Europe, and the Asia-Pacific Strategic Defense Alliance, which seems tohave consisted of East and South-East Asia, as well as Oceania. Until this point, the nationalisation of colonies was not really enforced, and all colonies came under the neutral United Nations Galactic Command. However, nations suddenly reached out to claim whatever colonies they could. Fearing a loss of independence, the oldest colonies on Luna joined to form the Lunar Confederation, a new nation. This sparked off great tensions once again, and the new alliances and unafiliated states began the first Sector War. The Humanity Alliance After the First Sector War ended in the early 23rd Century, which left multiple worlds scarred and actually somehow increased the number of Human colonies in the immediate area, the human leaders decided to form the Humanity Alliance, a major coalition of the Central Pact, the Asia-Pacific Strategic Defense Alliance and the Lunar Confederation, as well as important and large states like the Russian Union, the United States of North America and the South American Federation. This marked a turnaround in Humanity's fortunes. In what many historians have called Humanity's Golden Age, lasting from the 23rd Century to the mid-25th Century, the various nations spread farther and farther out throughout the sector, ousting and destroying many non-Human worlds. Despite the great prosperity the human colonies were in, however, their leaders back on Earth were constantly fighting each other. By the 25th Century, Earth was up to World War VII, fueled by off-world resources and occasionally interfered with by the Lunar Confederation. It was largely because of this fighting that the human colonies were able to flourish and spread farther without oversight from their national governments, which still remained seperate due to this fighting. Much has been written about how many non-human species suffered under the weaker species' wrath. Usually without warning or provocation, the humans would steamroll into star systems and massacre the population. It was because of this violence that the Tau Coalition was formed, to combat Human aggression. The Tau Coalition did not see much military action, however, because the Humans had overextended themselves. The Downfall At the dawn of the 26th Century, Category:Lore Category:History